


Time Changes Things

by TinksMind_Thea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinksMind_Thea/pseuds/TinksMind_Thea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works the long shift at Bobby's pet shelter to help pay of Sam's student loans. So when a customer comes in who doesn't seem to be able to decide, and Dean gets stuck assisting him, all he wants is to go home. But it's a wonder when a few hours can do to the heart.<br/>With just a little time and a little patience things could change in such a way that neither could have predicted. Time changes everything, not always for the best. Are they part of the lucky few or are they going to regret everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Changes Things

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how long this will be I just thought it would be a cute concept. Let me know in the comments what you think of it so far ^.^  
> Side note: I will most likely stop posting fics around the 16th of May as I start my GCSE's then (finals they are called in America) I will start right back up around the 1st of July sorry xox

Working till after eight almost every day is not what I want to be doing with my life. I want to be out in the world, making a difference, saving people. Problem is I kinda hate people. They can be stupid and irrational. So by the time it gets to Friday afternoon I am sort of running low on patience. It is rather unfair how, just because I am some idiot who decided to bother taking care of my younger brother and help him whenever possible, I have to waste my time trying to earn a few extra quid to help pay of his student loans. I should get an award or something for looking after him despite no obligations.

The jingle of the shop bell informs me that there’s a new customer. Looking to my side to see if I can get Sam to handle this one, I realise he is neck deep in fluffy bunnies and screaming children. With a deep sigh I plaster on a fake smile and turn to offer my assistance.

“Hello there, I would love to have a look at any dogs that you have for sale”

“Well, if you follow me...” with that I spin on my heels and head of in the opposite direction. The only evidence they are following me is the soft _thump-thump_ of shoes on our wooden floorboards.

“Got a preference?” I ask, admittedly rather too snappy.

“The younger ones” Right then. Straight to the point. This should be a swift and easy one.

Opening up the pen I allow him in with the fluff-balls. Shutting the gate behind me, I lean against the fencing and watch as this slightly awkward young man kneels down and reaches out a hand. Waiting for the pups to come to him. He seems to be most interested in the cockapoos. His long, beige, trench-coat acts as a blanket in which he wraps the dogs one by one. Bringing them close to his face, studying them for an intense moment and then carefully placing them back down before picking up the next one. Once he has finished this strange ritual he sits there for a moment, half watching them half playing with them. Getting annoyed, I decide this is going to take much longer than I thought, in an attempt to hurry this appointment up I offer up a helping hand.

“Anything I can do to help there?”

Looking at me as if I have just intruded on something rather personal and precious he cocks his head before replying.

“No thank you, everything is how I wish it to be, I shall have decided on a pet in due course. A collaboration shall not be necessary”.

Well this guy talks like a right weirdo, some pompous nerd studying Shakespeare or some crap, thinking he’s better than everyone else. He has that rough, yet not unkempt, look of someone who survives of nothing but coffee and books. Somehow the stubble running along the base of his face seems less of a homeless university dropout and more like a young man who puts just enough effort into looking nice that it seems flawless. Remembering the company policy **_‘the customer is always right, unless it’s the price’_** I let my mind wonder, absently staring at the man.

I have a habit of studying people; I like to see if I can figure them out. I love to give strangers a back-story from their actions and their appearance. So that’s what I elect to do to pass the time. For what must be almost half an hour I study him intently. The fact his blue tie is hanging loose around his neck in a small knot indicates he need not look presentable any longer; the fact the first few buttons of his shirt are undone, including the collar, indicate a sort of comfort in wearing things in a way he wishes almost as if he doesn’t care how he looks – choosing a life of comfort over style. His trench-coat has seen better days, clearly he doesn’t use an iron (or doesn’t know how), it’s ever so slightly too large for him. The sleeves are folded back at the wrists and even then they go half way down his hands. He looks subtly like a small boy playing dress-up. He holds a very tight upright posture which seems natural on him but on anyone else would seem false, clearly from a well-off family or private school.

The way he interacts with the animals is a gentle curiosity, timid, almost as if he is afraid of breaking the fragile creatures whilst simultaneously wanting to pet them and learn their habits. I feel that, were I to have met this guy in another setting (say a pub), I would get on rather well with him and that we could be firm friends. But unfortunately we didn’t. As fate would have it we met here, in these circumstances, and right now I really do not like him. All I want is to go home, eat some pie, and relax whilst watching _Trilogy of Terror._ It’s been over an hour since he first sat down all gooey-eyed with the cockapoos. I figure we are going to be here much longer from the fact that he has only now turned his attention towards the huskies.

Trying to snap him out of his own little world I once again intervene “Perhaps if there were specific characteristics you were looking for I could help?”

“This is a mission I must go alone. I do not really know what I would rather have, hence not having decided yet. I do apologise for the inconvenience”. This guy is sweet as fucking pie and half of me respects his etiquette and half of me finds it laughably pretentious.

Bored I wonder off to go seek out Sam, my brother. Spotting him chatting away with Bobby I pick up a cat toy and throw it as his head to get his attention.

“Oi, Sammy, get over here will you?” In response he puts his hands on his hips and cocks an eyebrow. Giving him a pointed look he says his farewells to Bobby and comes over.

“Bobby was wondering if you could keep an eye on the shop tonight, I have some research to do and his legs aren’t feeling too good”

“Well I guess me and Mr articulate over there will have a slumber party. Sounds like great fun. You owe me for this.”

“Yeah, yeah I know” he waves, dismissing me “Why don’t you ask his name before you invite him over for pizza eh?” and with that he is off out the door. Got to love having a kid brother. It’s his loans I’m working to pay off, the kid should be grateful.

Bobby Singer was a mate of our dads. They used to go out hunting all the time together, hell, he is basically family. So when dad passed resulting in me and Sammy needing somewhere to go, he didn’t even blink before opening up the doors. He’s been good to us. He really has, he lets me crash in his apartment, Sam did to for a while but now he’s in uni so he has his own accommodation. All I got to do in order to stay at his is keep my head above the water and work a little in the shop. He pays me well, no more than any other employee would earn, getting a decent wage means that I can do something to look after my not so little, little brother.

Checking the time on my phone I realise I had at least another 2 hours before I could kick schnookums out of the play pen and get myself a beer. Giving up I go join the man in the enclosure.

“Hi there, my names Dean. We are closing up shop in about an hour so if you haven’t decided by then come back tomorrow”

Looking up at me he has a slight look of bewilderment on his face, “Dean” he nods “I’m Castiel.” With that he just returns to messing around with the dogs.

One of our most beautiful pups, we call her Jo, comes up to me, tail wagging and nuzzles my knee. I must admit I have a soft spot for the mutt. Climbing onto my lap and turning to face, erm, Castiel she takes up my current action of staring at the stranger. Stroking her head, the both of us sit and watch Castiel. He seems to be particularly taken by a small golden retriever called Lottie. Honestly I thought I would feel relieved by the fact he seems to be almost done choosing but for some reason I am actually a little disappointed. Suppressing the emotion that has decided to rudely appear, I do something absolutely crazy; I make conversation, or at least try to anyway.

“She seems to like you…”

“Yes. I would say we have a certain connection.” Well this is going great.

“Sir, if you would like to perhaps come back tomorrow to take her for a walk and make sure she gets to know you properly before taking her home?”

“Yes. I will go now.” And with that he got up and walked through the door. I kind of wish he stayed, the way he was with the puppies was cute and I wanted to get to know this weirdo better, he intrigues me.

**Author's Note:**

> Any of you who are reading my Dan and Phil fic and wondering why I haven't updated.. I have had a bit of writers block but should carry on soon... been very busy with revision and coursework. Love you all thank you for reading and being supportive x


End file.
